


Danny's Weakness

by mikes_grrl



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/mikes_grrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a secret...sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny's Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Another early HF fic, done for fun.

“What the…?”

“Dunno. What?”

“My gloves.”

“Yea?” Danny did not look up from where he was sitting on Nicholas’ bed, flipping channels. Putting a TV into the bedroom was a sore point for Nicholas, but he lost that argument – he lost most of their arguments – and was now trying to fight for Danny’s attention.

“I have to get dressed for work, Danny.”

“S’why doncha?” Danny never looked over.

“I am. See?” He presented himself and Danny finally glanced at him. In fact, Nicholas was completely dressed, his starched and pressed uniform crisp in the unhurried routine of morning.

“I see you’re dressed. Go t’work.” Danny returned his gaze to the television, blissful in his day off.

“But my gloves…” Nicholas held his black leather regulation gloves and turned them over and over, inspecting them.

“What?”

“It’s like something was spilled on them.”

Danny blushed.

#


End file.
